Sang et Ténèbres
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Suite de Le diable au corps . Les Ténèbres prennent vie au travers du corps d'Emma Swan.
1. La Voix

Suite de « Le diable au corps». Que devient Emma après être devenue le nouveau DarkOne.

OUAT ne m'appartient pas, j'utilise juste les personnages.

Premier chapitre assez court pour une petite mise en bouche. la suite est en court d'écriture, j'ai seulement 1 chapitre d'avance. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et essaye de me corriger le plus possible.

#1#

« Tu n'es rien pour eux ! Tu n'es qu'un vilain petit canard. Personne ne veut de toi ! Tout le monde t'a abandonné Swan. Mais pour moi, Emma, tu es un magnifique Cygne qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir. Laisse-moi te guider sur cette route, laisse-moi t'aider à reprendre le contrôle de ta vie ! »

-JAMAIS !

A genoux dans la boue, perdue dans la forêt de Storybook, Emma se tenait la tête. Les mains crispées dans ses cheveux blonds. La voix des ténèbres lui murmurait de douce et cruelle paroles. La lutte pour le contrôle du corps. Emma essayait, grognant, hurlant. Mais la voix ne lui laissait pas de repos.

« Comment peux tu dire une chose pareil, tu ne sais rien du chemin que je veux pour toi, pour nous… »

-Si je le sais tu veux la mort de tout !

« Non mon amie, je veux t'aider, comme j'ai aidé tes prédécesseurs. Ne veux tu pas vivre enfin avec ta Reine, ne plus avoir besoin de te cacher ?»

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de m'aider. Tu m'entends ! Regina m'aidera à te vaincre une fois pour toute !

« Bien sur voyons elle va t'aider comme elle t'a aidé quand tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson ? C'est elle qui a fait de ta vie un enfer, tout comme tes parents qui t'on abandonner pour le bien de tous. Mais Emma qui a une fois pensé à ton bien a toi ? Neal ? Ce fils ingrat qui ta laisser croupir en prison enceinte de son enfant ? Henry ? Il est venu te chercher que pour libérer Storybook. Hook ? Le pirate souhaite seulement se repentir de ses fautes, il ne t'aime pas et tu le sais, tu l'as vue ! »

-ARRETE ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle !

La rage envahit le corps de la sauveuse. La magie qu'elle essayait de contenir l'enroba dans une tornade noir et blanche. La voix émit un son guttural entre rire et moquerie. Les ténèbres savaient, ils devaient être patients. Elle craquerait bientôt, un jour ou l'autre elle leurs appartiendrait. Une vague de magie grise et blanche explosa autour de la blonde, soufflant tout se qui l'entourait a une vingtaine de mètre. Oui, ils le savaient, bientôt leurs destinés serons liées. Pour le moment elle avait besoin de repos. La voix s'éteint en même temps que le corps d'Emma s'écroula dans la boue.

#2#

Le silence régnait dans le salon du manoir Mills. Henry était roulé en boule contre sa mère, pleurant de tout son soul. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma était maintenant le nouveau DarkOne. Regina l'encerclé de ses bras pleurant silencieusement sur l'épaule de son fils. La perte d'un être cher était toujours une épreuve bien difficile mais là, elle avait plus de la peine pour son fils. Après son père, le jeune homme avait perdu sa mère biologique. Se reculant légèrement de l'étreinte de sa mère il plongea ses yeux humides dans les yeux bruns de la reine.

-On ne peut rien faire maman ?

-Je ne sais pas Henry…

-Et la dague ?

-Elle nous est d'aucune utilité. D'après Gold, Emma doit accepter les ténèbres pour être liée à la dague. Nous avons essayé sans succès…

-Mais tu va l'aider ? Hein maman ? Tu va faire revenir Emma ?

D'un geste doux, la mère caressa la joue de son fils, lui parlant avec les yeux. Un léger sourire envahit ses lèvres puis elle les déposa sur le front de son fils telle une promesse.

-Je ferais tout, Henry, pour faire revenir ta mère !

Il se colla alors à sa mère, bercé par les battements de son cœur, apaisé par les paroles de la brune.

##

La suite bientôt. A vos reviews :)


	2. Lily

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ils font chaud à mon petit cœur tout flétrie ! D'ailleurs ce matin j'ai vue le Premier épisode de la saison 5 et … je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les perso bouge pas beaucoup, ils sont la plus part du temps bien espacé dans la zone de la camera. Bref après cet épisode j'étais un peu dég', ya pas mal de point commun avec ma fic ! jsuis triste !**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture et un petit ou grand commentaires fait toujours plaisir.**

 **#3#**

Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup, se fixant au plafond. Un plafond ? Emma se redressa, dégagea la couverture de son corps et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Elle fut soulagée quand elle reconnut le lieu. Comment la blonde était elle parvenue chez son amie. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Emma se redressa dans sa direction.

-Ah enfin tu es réveillée !

-Lily ?

-Ouep, je t'ai trouvé à moitié geler pas loin d'ici, tu as fait de sacré dégâts.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une demi-journée… Hey… tu vas bien ?

-Etonnamment oui…

Machinalement elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, surprise de ne plus entendre cette voix. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amie qui, contrairement a son habitude, resté éloigné. Comme si Lily avait peur d'elle.

-Il y a un souci ?

-J'ai entendu une rumeur au Granny's ce matin.

Déglutissant difficilement, Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Son instinct lui disait de fuir.

-Gold est redevenu le simple fermier qu'il était…

-Oui c'est vrai…

-J'en déduis que tu as pris sa magie, tu es le nouveau DarkOne ?

Honteuse, Emme abaissa la tête fixant ses pieds. Si le regard de Lily avait changé alors elle pensa que toute la ville l'attendait déjà armé de fourches et de torches. Hésitante, la brune se rapprochât de son amie d'enfance, Lily glissa sa main le long du bras d'Emma et pris sa main, quémandant son attention.

-Tu… Tu te sens différente ?

-Pas vraiment.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il fallait qu'elle bouge, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques choses. Son instinct lui parlait. La blonde enlaça leurs mains jointe.

-Lily, tu as entendu parler de la dague du DarkOne ?

-Euh non, pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je la récupère !

-Hein mais attend c'est pas genre le truc qui contrôle le DarkOne ?

-Oui, il faut qu'on la retrouve, je ne veux pas devenir un pantin ! Je veux garder ma liberté !

Lily sautilla sur place et sauta dans les bras de son amie blonde. Gloussant de joie.

-Super ! On va cambrioler comme au bon vieux temps !

Enserrant Lily dans ses bras Emma jeta son regard au loin. Un voile noir envahit ses yeux verts accompagné d'un sourire machiavélique.

« C'est bien Emma, récupère la dague, personne ne doit te commander, tu seras libre et, je vais t'aider! »

-Magnifique idée, Lily !

D'un clignement d'yeux, la noirceur disparu de son regard. Il leur fallait un plan. Qui pouvait bien avoir la dague. Emma ne pouvait pas prendre la dague comme ça, elle avait besoin de la confiance du possesseur. Elle imagina un plan. Lily serait son atout.

 **#4#**

Henry se trouvant en classe et Regina à la mairie, ce fut le moment idéal. Personne au manoir. Accroupit devant la grande porte, la dragonne s'affairait sur la serrure. En deux, trois mouvement un clic significatif lui parvint aux oreilles. Doucement elle poussa la porte, accueillant le grincement des gondes d'un sourire satisfait.

D'une marche assurée elle pénétra dans l'antre de l'Evil Bitch comme elle aimait l'appeler. Lily grimpa directement à l'étage et se mit en quête de la chambre de la Reine. Une fois trouvée elle se posta devant le lit.

-Alors, si j'avais une dague qui pouvait contrôler l'être le plus puissant, où est ce que je la cacherais ?

Elle s'allongeât au sol et regarda sous le lit, puis retourna celui-ci.

-Oh que je suis maladroite aujourd'hui ! Bon suivant !

Elle gloussa de sa bêtise. Elle n'aimait pas Regina et se retrouver ici a chercher la dague lui donnait un plaisir malsain. Un à un elle ouvrit les tiroirs fouillant, grognant et les refermant violement. Par habitude elle souleva tous les tableaux à la recherche d'un coffre fort. Rien. Sautillant elle entra dans la salle de bain et fouilla partout. Toujours rien. Elle passa dans le couloir et entra dans le bureau de sa majesté. Après quelques minutes elle grognant de frustration.

-Mais où as-tu caché cette putain de dague ? La chambre du gosse peut-être.

La chambre de Henry était rangée, pas un jouet ne trainait sur le parquet de l'enfant roi. La chambre eut droit au même sort que celle de sa mère. Pourtant l'attention de la dragonne tomba sur le livre de compte 'Once Upon A Time'. Du bout des doigts elle caressa la couverture de cuir marron. Lily s'installa sur le lit du gamin et feuilleta les pages. Une histoire en particulier retint son attention. L'histoire de Maleficent. La déchéance de sa mère. Lily savait pourquoi mais le livre n'en faisait pas référence. Elle gloussa quand elle lut que sa mère avait une licorne domestique.

-On trouve vraiment n'importe quoi dans ce monde !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle plongeait dans ce comte, la brune fut envahie d'une colère noire. Tousses c'étaient moquer de la mère, tousses lui avaient fait du mal. Surtout L'Evil Queen. La reine avait ouvertement fleureté avec sa mère pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Faisant souffrir sa mère. Elles s'étaient battues, pour cette fichue malédiction.

-Elle ose dire qu'elle est son amie après ça !

Le claquement de la porte d'entré fit relever la tête de Lily du livre. Elle ferma rapidement le livre et regarda l'heure. Seize heures. La brune panique au son des talons de Regina.

-Merde ! Merde ! Faut que j'me barre.

Nerveusement elle essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre du gamin. Une fois réussie elle tenta de glisser à l'extérieur mais son corps se bloqua. La magie noire de la Reine prit possession du corps de la dragonne.

-Tien tien, mais qui voilà, Baby Dragon ! Que faites-vous là ?

Regina cracha ses dernières paroles. Déglutissant Lily réfléchit a une réponse.

-La porte était ouverte et je suis venue voir …

La main de la reine encercla magiquement sa gorge. Deux mettre les séparés.

-Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? Vous osez rentrer chez moi, tout mettre sans dessus dessous et repartir comme une fleur ?

-… ou… oui…

-Je vous le demande une dernière fois, que venez vous faire dans ma demeure ?

La douleur de Lily réveilla sa magie. Ses yeux brulèrent d'une lueur sauvage. La magie de Regina l'engloba alors.

-Oh non, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous métamorphoser ! Réponds !

-Em… Ma…Tu m'… m'étou… ffe !

Desserrant sa prise magique de la gorge de la dragonne. Regina se rapprocha de son ennemie dans une posture agressive.

-Quoi Emma ?

-Je veux aider Emma…

Interdite, Regina se redressa.

-En ruinant mon manoir ?

-Pour la dague Evil Bitch !

Dans un grognement la main de Regina encercla la gorge de la dragonne. Et gronda.

-Où est-elle ?

-A … toi …de… arghhh… le dire !

-Pas la dague, Emma !

-Je ne sais pas !

De rage, Regina lança magiquement la dragonne à travers la pièce. D'une démarche gracieuse Regina se rapprocha dangereusement de Lily.

-Miss Page votre mère ne vous a dont rien appris?

-Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, surtout que c'est a cause de toi que je n'ais pas grandit avec elle!

-Exacte ! Quand bien même comment pouvez-vous pensée que c'est une bonne idée de s'acoquiner avec le DarkOne!

-Emma ne veut pas devenir une marionnette!

-Bon sang, vous êtes tousses des idiots ! Les ténèbres ont prit possession de son corps tout se qu'elle va faire c'est rependre le chaos!

-Tu mens!

D'un mouvement sec, Regina pénétra la cage thoracique de la dragonne. Englobant le cœur de celle-ci de ses doigts fin, mais rien. Le vide. Surprise la Reine fit deux pas en arrière, observant sa main maintenant sorti. Lily profita du trouble de l'Evil Queen pour se relever. S'appuyant contre le mur défoncé.

-Vous n'avez plus votre cœur ! Emma a arraché votre cœur !

-Non, elle voulait le protéger de votre colère, elle savait que vous voudrez lire en moi.

-Où est-il ?

-Je l'ai caché…

-Vous êtes stupide et naïve ! Un sorcier peut facilement contrôler une personne en possédant son cœur ! Estimez-vous heureuse de vivre encore, le DarkOne pourrait très bien le réduire en poussière…

-Jamais elle ne fera ça ! Je veux l'aider.

Regina soupire et ce pinça l'arrêt de son nez en fermant les yeux

-Lily, si vous voulez vraiment aider Emma dites moi ou elle est… Maintenant… Si elle met la main sur cette dague, je ne… plus personne ne pourra l'aider !

-Tu...Je… Elle est chez ses parents!

La colère de Regina gronda, d'un geste du poignet elle fit disparaitre Lily. Et disparue dans une voluptueuse fumée violette.

 **##**

 **La suite bientôt. A vos reviews :)**


	3. La Dague

Je ne sais pas ou je suis parti dans ce chapitre mais je me suis un peu perdu je crois ahahah ! navrée pour les fautes, je suis "pourrite" un peu en orthographe!

désoler pour l'attente mais mieux vaut tard que jamais et surtout j'ai eut un creux dans mes idées. plus qu'un chapitre pour cette histoire =) il viendra bientôt j'espère, je suis encore entrain de l'écrire.

Merci pour les vue, review et follow! J'vous aime putin!

 **#5#**

Regina arriva en trombe chez les Charming. Quand Snow lui ouvrit son fils dans les bras. La reine s'engouffra dans le salon regardant partout.

-Où est-elle?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Regina!

-Oui bonjour, tu l'a vue ?

-Mais qui ça ?

-Emma, bon sang !, Snow tu veux que je parle de qui !?

-Oh… N.. non elle n'est pas venue.

Surprise Snow se rapprocha de la Reine serrant un peu plus son fils contre elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu m'as l'aire paniqué?

-Lily est venu chez moi, elle cherchait la dague. Emma l'a envoyé.

Neal se mit a pleuré en sentant la peur de sa mère. Snow commença à le bercer doucement lui fredonnant une chanson de son enfance. La petite brune se mit a arpenté son salon, berçant son fils. Regina s'agita.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi Emma aurait envoyé son amie ?

-Ta fille cherche la dague ! Les ténèbres nous l'on prise, il faut protéger la dague.

-David a caché la dague du DarkOne depuis notre dernier essayé pour la faire revenir.

-Bon sang je aurais du la garder, Emma ne fera qu'une bouché de ton 'Charming' !

-Ma fille ne fera pas de mal à son père !

-TA fille ne s'est pas gêner pour arracher le cœur de la dragonne pourtant. Imagine jusqu'ou elle pourrait aller pour cette fichue dague.

Les paroles de son ex-belle-mère firent échos dans sa tête. Elle stoppa sa marche, Neal jouant avec son collier. Regina avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir pour résister à la puissance du DarkOne. Seule l'Evil Queen pouvait encore tenir tête à sa fille. La brune aux cheveux courts déposa délicatement son fils dans son couffin et monta l'escalier. Rapidement elle se faufila dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit près de la baignoire. A l'aide d'un peigne elle délogea un des carrelages du mur et en sorti un bout de tissu entourer d'un lien de cuir. Snow remit tout en place et retourna auprès de Regina.

Une fois dans le salon elle observa la reine. Celle-ci regarder son fils penchait au dessus de son couffin. Son ex-belle mère releva la tête et lui lança un léger sourire. Incertaine Snow la rejoignit et lui présenta l'objet. De sa main libre elle dénoua le lacet, laissant apparaitre la dague. Regina détailla le poignard. Une lame de flamme gravée du nom de son hôte. « Emma Swan ».

Délicatement elle prit la dague des mains de son ex-belle fille. Tremblant légèrement, du bout des doigts elle suivi la calligraphie.

-Que vas-tu en faire ?

-Capturer le DarkOne ! Tiens prends là et appelle la.

Snow reprit la dague et fut surprise de voir une boule de feu apparaitre au creux de la main de l'Evil Queen.

-Tout de suite ? Et puis pourquoi une boule de feu ?

-Oui maintenant, autant ne pas perdre de temps. Le feu s'est au cas où !

\- ok… ok … alors…La formule…

Levant les bras devant elle, pointant la dague vers la cuisine. Snow prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Se remémorant la formule. Une fois prête elle fixa un point invisible.

-Par le pouvoir des Ténèbres, je te commande. Je t'ordonne d'apparaitre DarkOne.

Tout à coup, une seconde Regina apparut dans un souffle de fumée violette. Snow lâcha un crie de surprise.

-Non de dieu !

Rapidement Regina entrave sa doublure qui vient d'apparaître et fait disparaître sa boule de feu en serrant le point. Surprise par la nouvelle venue qui essaye de se libérait de la magie qui la cloue au sol. Regina se tourne vers Snow

-Snow donne moi la dague, je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue mais prendre mon apparence… C'est pitoyable !

-Miss Swan, comment osez-vous dire de pareille ineptie ! Snow éloigne toi d'elle ! Je suis Regina pas elle !

-Ne l'écoute pas Snow. Donne moi la dague je vais la conduire dans l'aile psychiatrique.

La brune lance un dernier regard sur son double avant de tendre la main vers Snow. Un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

-Emma comment peux-tu duper ta mère comme ça !

« Prend la dague et Tue-la ! »

Fronçant les sourcilles, la Regina au coter de Snow se figeât quelque instant.

-Je ne suis pas Emma ! Si tu t'amuse à prendre ma place pour me faire culpabiliser d'avoir prit la place du DarkOne, c'est raté. Snow, ne perdons pas plus de temps. La dague, sil te plait.

-Non ! Snow !

Faisant abstraction des cries de la prisonnière, La brune confit alors le précieux fardeau à l'Evil Queen à ses cotes. Rapidement elle retourne auprès de son fils. Regina, poignard en main, se rapproche à pas de loup vers l'autre Reine. Soupesant la dague elle commence à jouer un peu avec.

« Tue-la! Tue ta mère et ce fils qu'elle élève avec amour alors que toi elle t'abandonnait a ton triste sort! »

La magie d'Emma se réveilla en même temps que les ténèbres lui parlaient. Une forte migraine prenait naissance dans ses tempes. Au fur et à mesure que la voix s'amplifier, sa magie se montrait instable. Libérant la dernière venue de ses liens invisibles.

\- Tais-toi !

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais la vague de magie qui suivi fit basculer Snow et Regina sur le sol. Les laissant incertaines. Tandis que la Regina à la dague poser une main sur l'arrêt de son nez.

« NON ! Je t'ordonne de tuer SNOW WHITE ! »

Un mur de fumé noir enveloppa la femme encore debout. Noircissant ses yeux. La faisant plier avec force, elle tomba à genou. D'un mouvement brusque elle planta la dague dans le parquet et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. La voix se fit plus forte.

« Tue-les ! Tue-les ! Ne te laisse plus diriger par cette femme ! TUE LES !»

-LA FERME !

Concentré sur la voix, elle se métamorphosa. Ses cheveux reprirent leurs longueurs et sa couleur d'origine. Le tailleur strict grisâtre disparut au profit d'un jean serré et de sa veste de cuir rouge. Une lute intérieur commencé. Emma ne voulait pas, ne devait pas se laisser guider par ses ténèbres. Rapidement Regina, se redressa et rejoignit sa compagne. La brune agrippa les épaules avec force et redressa le buste de la blonde. Plongeant ses yeux marron dans le vide noirci de la mère biologique de son fils.

-Miss Swan !

« Tue-les ! Tues-les ! TUE-LES ! »

-JAMAIS ! AAAAAAAHHHHH

La fumée muta en tourbillon enrobant Emma et Regina. La Reine le sentait, si elle ne faisait rien la magie invoquée serait dévastatrice. Il fallait que la sauveuse se calme.

-Emma calme toi ! Ne la laisse pas gagner !

« DEBARASSE TOI DE TOUT CEUX QUI TE BARRE LA ROUTE ! DE TOUT CE QUI NE TE LAISSE PAS AVOIR TA FIN HEUREUSE ! »

La blonde n'écoutait plus les paroles de son amant, perdu dans les méandres de son cœur, se battant contre cette noirceur, contre cette envie de tuer. Les ténèbres hurlaient son envie de sang. Cette douleur dans tout son corps, les ténèbres n'acceptaient aucun refus.

« Obéis moi mon beau cygne, détruit tes chaines en les tuants ! »

Emma grogna, suppliant son amour de fuir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sortir se trop plein de noirceur. Sa volonté était plus forte que ses voix. Encore quelques seconde et elle exploserait comme dans la forêt.

-Merde !

Regina murmura cette injure, attrapa la dague et les téléporta dans une voluptueuse fumée violette. Enfin Emma libéra sa rage, hurlant de douleur la main agrippant son cœur. Le tourbillon explosa et tout ne fut que noirceur.

 **#6#**

Reprenant une grosse gorgée d'oxygène Emma se réveilla. Allongé sur le sable, ou plutôt dans un cratère de sable, elle se remémora les événements. Posant la main sur son cœur, elle se souvint de cette douleur. Difficilement elle se mit debout, chancelant à chaque pas pour sortir de se trou. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits mais elle s'en moquait. La blonde observa la plage. A quelque mettre Regina, la dague en main.

« Prend la Dague ! »

Ses yeux noirs fixaient sa nouvelle proie. Dans un grognement elle fit apparaître une boule de feu. La colère coulait dans ses veines.

-Donne la moi !

-Ne soyez pas stupide Miss Swan !

-Vais-je devoir la prendre de force ?

-Essaye un peu pour voir !

« ATTAQUE ! »

Dans un rictus elle lança son premier projectile que la Reine dévia facilement. Puis un autre, encore un… Les boules de feu s'enchainèrent mais tout le temps repousser pas l'Evil Queen. Fière de sa supériorité sur la blonde.

-Alors c'est ça le DarkOne ? Pitoyable…

« Ne la laisse pas se moquer de toi ! Elle te rabaisse encore et toujours, comme tout tes sois disant amis… »

-Je ne suis pas ce monstre !

« Montre lui qui est la plus grande des magiciens ! Montre lui QUI à le POUVOIR ! Reprend ta dague ! »

De rage, Emma lui envoya d'autre boule de feu tout en se rapprochant de sa Majesté. La brune se mit alors à attaquer.

« Oui Emma puisse dans ma force, nourrit toi de ma rage… »

Deux combattantes, une issus. Tout autour de les deux femmes fut pulvérisé. Concentré sur leurs luttes, elles ne virent pas David et Robin débarquer sur la plage.

-REGINA !

Robin avait crié donnant une ouverture à Emma qui en profita sournoisement. Elle propulsa la Reine a plusieurs mettre dans le sable et se tourna vers l'homme des bois. Elle pencha la tête curieuse de la présence de cet homme.

-Tien, tien, tien… Robin et ce cher 'papa' David !

« Magnifique ! »

Elle crachat la fin de sa phrase.

-Emma arrête !

-NON !

« Détruit-les, mon beau cygne… Il nous sépare de notre fin heureuse ! »

D'un mouvement de poignet un monstre de sable se forma. Le golem se posta entre sa maitresse et les deux intrus. David sorti son épée de son fourreau, prêt à se battre. Arbalète en main, Robin visa la bête et lança sa flèche. Emma ricana. Les fous. Jamais une fléchette ne touchera sa créature, aussi magique soit elle. Le golem hurla de rage quand il se fit piquer par le bout de bois. En deux pas il fut sur ses ennemies envoyant valser Robin. Avec agilité, David évita de se faire écraser plusieurs fois. La chimère était grosse et forte mais plutôt lente. D'un coup d'épée il trancha une jambe qui s'éparpilla dans le sable.

-Tu pense vraiment que tu as une chance ?

Rapidement le sable autour du monstre reforma la jambe manquante.

« Stupide humain ! »

-Tu ne peux pas le battre !

-Lui non, mais moi oui !

Une boule de feu frôla le corps d'Emma et explosa le golem. La blonde fit volte face et découvrit l'Evil Queen. D'un mouvement de bras Regina propulsa la blonde vers le parking. S'écrasant lourdement sur le véhicule du Shérif. Avec grâce, elle arma son bras d'une autre boule de feu et marcha vers Emma. Secouant la tête, Emma retrouva rapidement ses esprits. Fébrilement sa main passa dans ses cheveux et rencontra une zone poisseuse. Du sang. Un grognement fit trembler sa cage thoracique.

« Pff, tu es faible… »

-Je ne suis pas faible !

« Alors prouve le moi ! Prouve lui que tu n'es pas qu'une pauvre enfant perdu, montre lui que tu es digne d'elle ! »

Elle s'évapora pour réapparaître sur le toit de la voiture évitant la boule d'énergie de la Reine. Cette voix, ses ténèbres, sa Reine. Regina serra le poing autour de la dague.

-Bon maintenant cela suffit Miss Swan, arrêtez tout et venez ici !

Sans s'en rendre compte Emma s'était téléportée aux côtés de la Reine et avait abandonné la boule de feu.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe, Miss Swan, c'est que la dague fonctionne sur vous. Tu ne feras plus de mal a personne a Storybook, tu m'entends !?

Stupéfaite, Emma ne dit rien, elle comprit que cette fichue voix lui avait fait utiliser ses ténèbres… et elle avait aimé ça !

-David, prenez Henry pour le moment, je m'occupe de votre fille. Emma, rentrons !

Les deux femmes disparurent dans une fumée noire.

TBC


End file.
